When the beads are down
by InuDemon92
Summary: The Enchanted Bead have lost their powers! With Kagome going down with a sore throat, unable to talk, what will Inuyasha do now?
1. What will Kagome do?

(Authors note: the words in italics are thoughts of the characters. Thanks! Please review!)

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned to Kaedes village...

Kagome gestured furiously pointing at the ground. Her body language was telling Inuyasha to sit but her voice didn't cooperate. Around her was total chaos. Inuyasha was giving hippo the biggest nuggies ever seen and Shippos only reacting was with the Hear Scar which lost its power after the first few attempts. And with Kagome not being able to stop it, Shippo balled like a baby! (Wait, he is one)

Sango and Miroku grabbed at Inuyasha's arms and caught him right by the sleeves of the robe of the fire rat.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede exclaimed, "Ye must not take advantage of the fact that Kagome's sick!" Her intentions were pointless. Inuyasha had broken free of Mirokus grasp and flung Shippo across the room, "Teaches you to use the dumb Heart Scar on me!" He said in a twisted way.

Shippo landed on him head with a thump and shook the entire cabin, "Kagome! Get better please!" he seriously emphasized "please" with constant tears bailing out of him eyes, "Don't leave me with this big bully! Whaaaah!" He managed to get out between sniffles and snuggles.

Miroku stepped in, "Yeah, how utterly disrespectful of you," he said before whacking Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"Uhhhh," Sango plugged her ears. This is driving me crazy! "Inuyasha!" she called in the sweetest voice possible at the moment, "Why don't you make some of that medicine you cured Kagome with the last time she got sick? Maybe you could make it again and save us from the despicable noise." She gritted her teeth and raises a fist.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "Not a chance! Why should I help when all she does is "sit" me all day?" he turned to Kagome, "You haven't done a slick of work in the past week! Get Kaede to make some sort of herb medicine or something."

"Inuyasha! My medicine is swell but it is ye who got her into this and it is ye who must get her out!" Kaede called back to defend herself.

"What? Well, if the old hag isn't going to do anything then why should I?" Inuyasha turned and did his usual "Whatever" face. _At this rate I'll be finally rid of these cursed beads!_ He couldn't help but give off a quick smirk. But Sango caught that, "Honestly! How could you enjoy her suffering? The least you could do is show some respect! Anyways, do you realize that if Kagome doesn't get better, we'll have no way of finding the next jewel shards?"

"She can draw maps!" He shot back.

Miroku stepped in, "Alright, since no solution has been concluded then I will use my spiritual powers!"

"Nay!" Kaede called out, "You're spiritual powers are for demonic energy not common colds!"

"Then you think of something!"

Inuyasha bonked Shippo again, "Will you quit that! You're giving me a headache!" He shouted, but that only made things worse. Shippo began to cry harder.

Suddenly a fist came down and smacked the table, hard, so hard the cabin shook. Everyone went silent, even Shippo. All eyes turned to see Kagome crossing her arms with a fiery look in her eyes, But she really had nothing to say. _Oh well, at least the chaos ended_. Kagome may have lost the ability to take but she wasn't deaf.


	2. Why the wind scar failed

Inuyasha busted out of the cabin and into the moonlight. "Never have I felt so free!" He exclaimed into the open night air. Then, he leaped off into the distance leaving the struggling Kagome and everyone else behind to figure out what to do.

Inuyasha saw villagers cleaning up the days work as he passes. He remembered a time when attacking those pathetic fools once was joyful, but ever since Kaede attached those enchanted beads, the urge was gone. He had become a companion and actually saved the villagers from time to time. A small child even tiredly waved to him and forced a weak smile as Inuyasha pounded by. _Damn, I'm not going to have any fun here._ Instead he rushed of into the forest of Inuyasha to find something to kill.

Chickens clucked wildly as Inuyasha came barging in on the farm. Damn, this is no fun either! But he was determined to someone, if not something, while those idiots were still pondering about what to do next about Kagomes voice! He sliced his claws at a nearby sheep and watched it rustle away leaving clumps of wool everywhere. "Ah! What's there to do in this boring place anyways place?"

Inuyasha made his way to a patch of forest. He stared at the enormous rolled of nonstop trees and drew the Tetsaiga. "Huh," he thought to himself and couldn't help but snickering, "Maybe I'll get a little chuckle out of this! WIND SCAR!" He imagined a huge flash of sudden light blowing through the forest obliterating all the trees in its wake! But to his surprise, nothing happened……..

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was furious! "WIND SCAR!" he shouted again but was replied with nothing but silence. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU STUPID SWORD?" It took him a while to realize that Tetsaiga only reacts when he's protecting a human.


	3. Yuma, tunes of death

Yuma hung herself from a branch. The night air was soft and calm. The smell of daisies filled the air. She allowed her long clear ocean blue hair to dance in the wind inhaling the moment. She dipped her bare feet into the lake that spread before her. But as soon as the last few streaks of sunlight disappear from the surface of the horizon, she would become once more a beast, a thirsty tune filled beast. She looked like a human but no one could imagine such beauty turn into a shrieking terror. She could feel the change already. Her crystal blue eyes began to turn white, as white as snow, and claws began to form where her smooth, flawless hands and feet once were.

A soft tune up rose from the lake. The nearby villager had been lost in the forest for hours and with out the suns guidance, he wondered lost. His son whimpered in the darkness afraid the trees will jump out and grab him. He stayed close to his father. As soon as the tune met Fathers ears he sensed trouble, but was unable to block the controlling noise from entering his ears. Without saying a word he trembled his way in the direction of the lake, with his son following close by in his shadows.

A woman came into view. A beautiful woman from what he could see. She had her back turned to him and the tune was obviously coming from her. Her long hair covered most of her body from the waist up and she appeared to be wearing some sort of luminous clothing that seemed to be ripped to shreds. Something told him to run, run in the opposite direction. His wife wouldn't be please with this. But no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to move. As he came closer and closer and the tune became louder and louder, the woman turned……

When Kagome heard of the destruction Inuyasha caused, she nearly shot him with her arrows.

Kaede had once heard of a village that was famous for its herbal medicine and asked Miroku and Sango to take a visit before Kagome decides to throw daggers at Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku arrived at the village within hours due to Kiraras speed. The village was in peril. Villagers scattered everywhere gathering their children and whatever livestock that they could travel with. It wasn't until they arrived at the village shrine that they understood what had happened.

Laid on the carpet was a drawing, a drawing of what Miroku thought was _a half-bird half-human,_ like the birds of paradise, maybe _a siren._

"She's beautiful!" Miroku exclaimed, a little too loud.

The next thing anyone knew, Miroku appeared to be suffering from an enormous whack to the head. A giant bump appeared where his ponytail once was. "You just don't know when to shut up do you!" Sango pulled her Hiraikotsu back over her shoulders.

The child of the doctor of the village had returned in the morning crying his heart out but not making a sound. He was unable to talk, not a sound, not a word. He described by drawing pictures in the sand that a demon had attacked his father by sucking a bluish aura from within his mouth and doing the same to himself. Sure enough, the villagers discovered his body floating in the river the very next morning, dead.


	4. What Inuyasha did with his freedom

Inuyasha's stomach growled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ate.

A little girl was delivering freshly made rice balls to her grandmother. She happily skipped along the trail, until she bumped into Inuyasha. The girl, too short to see Inuyashas ears, said, "Oh, sorry sir," she smiled sweetly, "Excuse me!" She didn't make two steps before a hand came down and grabbed the rice balls away from her.

Inuyasha shoved the steamy goodness into his mouth in one bit, "Thanks," he said with his mouth full, "Mmm, next time bring some more. You can barely taste it."

The girl stared up at him, and cried, "Wahhh! You big bully!" She then ran off leaving Inuyasha staring down her tracks.

_What's her problem?_ He continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Inuyasha strolled by a small wooden bridge with an intense bored ness in his eyes. The freedom he so long desired had turned out to be a bust. He lay in on the hard wooden boards and closed his eyes, and unconsciously drifting off to sleep.

His first sign of conscience told him something was wrong. The familiar bump created by the Tetsaiga wasn't there when he reached out with his claws. He sat straight up, "What? Who took my sword!" Inuyasha grunted with pure anger. The scent of his precious sword was still strong. _Damn bastards! Whoever stole my sword his seriously going to pay!_ With that thought, he pounded off.


	5. Flashback of Kikyo & the Shikon

With the Tetsaiga missed, Inuyasha blew with fiery. He followed the strong scent of his sword through the meadows and across a tiny stream. A tiny smirk appeared on his face. _Pathetic fools didn't even bother to cover their tracks. Damn you, where are you?_

The trails lead his into a poor village. Inuyasha busted through the layer of poorly stacked vines, which were supposedly protecting the village, and tore across a towering fence with one blow of _Iron Claws_. Screams rang throughout as children and women scattered. The men tried to be brave and held heavy farm tools in the front line. Their efforts were in vein for Inuyasha simply, with no try at all, slashed the first line of defense sending men running away screaming.

The Tetsaiga scent was also everywhere, and the screaming villagers weren't helping, "Slimy Bastards!" Inuyasha shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD?" He used his_ Iron Claws_ and shattered the tiny huts tearing apart each individual piece bit by bit. He finally located the source of the scent from the village shrine, the only building made of actual wood. Men threw spears, branches, and anything they could get their hands on but Inuyasha was unstoppable. This young girl, she wanted to become a priestess, held an arrow and bow. She gathered all her courage and fired an arrow at Inuyasha, just scraping the edge of his kimono. _Kikyo._

The entire scene brought him back 50 Years ago to the time when the _Shikon No Tama_ was still intact: the same familiar pathetic villagers, the same scene, and the same struggle to recover something important to him. _She betrayed me_. The anger returned into this blood as Inuyasha touched the spot where her arrow stroke. _SHE BETRAYED ME!_ He threw _Blades of Blood_ at this young girl and injured her badly.

Yet he felt no shame. The action was satisfying for Inuyasha. His hatred for humans began to return. It was all so familiar, _too_ familiar.

Inuyasha continued for the Tetsaiga. He blasted though the roof of the shrine sending scatters of bristles shooting into the sky like arrows. Dust and smoke gathered when he landed. A small boy appeared in front of him clutching the Tetsaiga with both hands desperately. Tears began to gather in this boy eyes when Inuyasha appeared before him.

"I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!" He shouted with uncontrollable courage, "You demons just laze around all day and do nothing but destroying our villages! YOU DON'T DESEVE THE SWORD!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Huh, you don't know me and I don't know you can either give me my sword or am I going to have to kill you too!" He replied raising his claws in threat.

"NO!" the boy turned away, "I need it more than you do! My family has to come up with some sort of income or else we all die!"

An elderly pair of grandparents shivered in a corner, obviously ill and deadly sick. Inuyasha paused for a moment; a little voice in his head asked the question. _Are you going to take the sword and watch them suffer? What will you do?_

The choice was easy. Inuyasha didn't even need to think. _That sword is mine. Father left it for ME. _He reached down to the screaming boy and smacked his in the jaw. Yet he didn't let go. "Give it to me!" Inuyasha was left with no choice. He struck the little boy with the tip of his claws and the boy fell back releasing the Tetsaiga. He groaned and shivered, blood spurred from his open wounds.

"I told you to let go, idiot," he reattached Tetsaiga to his waist and stormed off, leaving the boy crying in an old broken shrine with _nothing_ to offer to his ill grandparents but his efforts in blood.


	6. Sent to slay Demon in Red Kimono

Inuyasha continued his way with no destination. Word had spread out of his destruction. Everywhere he went humans fled and demon slayers tried to kill him, with no success. With each and every pathetic battle Inuyasha grew more and more restless. Tetsaiga was no longer in use either with no human to protect. He thought about Kagome._ Huh_, Inuyasha smiled at the moon. _Whatever, she's not the boss of me. Might as well enjoy the time I have left before she gets her voice back._

He came to a clearing, a steep hill, and at the bottom waited the emperor's army. Men gathered to see him killed, thousands of men. But Inuyasha wasn't afraid at all, not the least bit worried. He cracked his knuckles in preparation for battle. "Haven't battled this much men since forever," he crouched into a pouncing position, "Haven't you learned you lesson already? The emperor is sending you to your doom!"

All the way on the other side of the forest, in Kaedes village, Kagome heard about the emperors orders for voluntary men to join the military and slay a Demon; _a dog demon in a red Kimono_.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as the truth sank in. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and decided to get to Inuyasha before he gets hurt, and before he hurts anyone. But Kaede stopped her.

"Kagome, you must no go," she pleaded clutching her arm firmly, "If you cannot speak what good will your presence do?"

Kagome allowed Kaedes words sink in and reality grabbed her. She sank down onto the ground feeling defeated. Her worry ness showed in her eyes. _Sango, Miroku, please hurry!_


	7. The Sirens last break

_Night fell_ once more as Sango and Miroku saw no end to their quest. It became pretty clear to them that whatever the doctor's boy saw, somehow stole the voice of him and his father. It also became clear that Kagomes cold is no ordinary cold.

"The demon that he saw must have done the same thing to Kagome when Inuyasha was carrying her home," Sango always thought of Miroku as a pervert but she was actually impressed with his findings.

"Yeah you're probably right," she said as much as she hated to admit it.

Miroku sighed and shifted his staff from one hand to the other and reached behind Sango. A slap echoed loudly through the trees, so loud birds scattered.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sangos rejection was cut short, when they spotted _an enormous bird fly overhead, _"What the? Is that real?"

Miroku was already on its trail, "Come on Sango, after it. I believe that's what the boy was talking about!" He shouted, while rubbing a sore spot on his cheeks.

Sango and Miroku continued on chasing the siren. They had arrived at a small stream and could continue no further. Sango rode Kirara across the steam while Miroku searched for a bridge or a shallow part of the stream. The siren finally landed on the side of a cliff and glared at its followers. For the first time Sango and Miroku saw what they had been chasing.

The siren was definitely half bird half human. Its wings stretched out and accented the gather of feathers around its neck. Though the creature had a human torso, its beak and its talons were obviously bird. Its piercing eyes were completely dark blue and emotionless.

Despite her constant urge to run away, Sango managed to gather the few drops of courage left in her and threw her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha slashed his way through the row and rows of soldiers. Through all the toughness that showed on his face he was actually having a lot of fun. Surprisingly, the grin on his face grew slicker and slicker with ever man he defeated.

Kagome continued receiving word of Inuyashas destruction. She had become more and more agitated, more and more eager to say "sit". She twirled her thumbs around and around and stared out at the stars. She somehow felt connected with Inuyasha. Kagome could feel his anger and despise his power increasing and how good it felt. It was obvious to her that he would not stop. Like something kept on telling her _he's still doing it, he won't stop killing and somewhere, somewhere in this world, Inuyasha's killing someone as she thinks._

_He's still killing. He's killing so many!_ Kagome had closed her eyes and saw through the connection she had with Inuyasha his situation right at that moment; _hundreds of soldiers seeing him as a treat, hundreds of soldiers attacking._

Kagomes predictions were correct. Somewhere on the other side of the forest, Inuyasha continued to slay his way through the humans. Many had already decided to flee from him seeing that they were no match. But with every soul that flew, Inuyasha became stronger and stronger in spirit.


	8. SIT BOY!

Sango and Miroku worked together to slay the demon. Kirara herded the siren into a wide open area where trees were small and the sky opened free above. Together with Sangos Hiraikotsu, the siren flew to the open area. Miroku stared at the great beauty for a moment. The stars and moon light above shimmered its feathers and made its eyes look irresistible. "MIROKU!" Sangos shout brought him back to reality.

"I am truly sorry, oh beauty! But I must for fill my dearest friend's wishes!" Miroku shouted hoping the siren would understand. He brought out his wind tunnel _and raised it to the sky……._

Somewhere in the forest, Miroku had sucked the Siren from existence into his wind tunnel.

Then somewhere in the forest, Kagome felt a strange aura returning to her. She knew immediately what that was. She could sense Inuyashas claws scatter another human soul; she wasted no time.

"SIT BOY!"

The sound of Kagomes voice echoed amongst the village making Villagers turn their heads.

Then, on the other side of the forest, right when the soldiers closed in the most.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. _THUMP!_

His screams echoed in the trees.

But that wasn't enough to satisfy her, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Answered by; _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP, _on the other side of the forest.


	9. The aftermath

A giant trench was formed where Inuyasha once stood. Now he was desperately crawling his way out of the ground in an attempt to reach the surface only to be "_sat_" again by Kagome.

Kaede finally stopped this madness, "Kagome, Inuyasha apologized and apologized. Don't ye think ye should forgive him and let bygone be bygone?"

"YEAH! What more do you want from me!" came the reply from underground.

Kagome gritted her teeth and held up a fist, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that sentence she stormed off towards the direction of the sacred well. A flash a glowing pink light lit up the sky.

Shippo stared down at Inuyasha, who was finally able to resurface, "That idiot! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Shippo shook his head, "Now look what you made her do! You've chased her away! Serves you right Inuyasha, this is punishment for what you've done over the past week!"

Kaede stepped in, "Inuyasha, do ye know how worried Kagome was when she found out armies were sent to attack ye? She barely ate anything and got no rest whatsoever."

Inuyasha only stared at the ground. A few moments later he leaped off ignoring Shippos demands to stop.

The river ran deep as the small boy dipped an old rag over his wounds, the same wounds that Inuyasha had inflected on him when he stole the Tetsaiga because his family had no money. His stomach rumbled with hunger. Tear strung out of his eyes constantly. Those who passed by either ignored him or pocked fun.

A red kimono appeared before him. The young boy barely looked up. Nothing was viewable through the tears. When he finally realized the stranger hadn't said anything rude he began to calm own and open his eyes.

A bundle of rice balls appeared before him. The steamy goodness made his eyes shimmer with delight; his family hadn't eaten in days. Despite his hunger, the young boy controlled himself and scooped up the rice balls for his parents first while looking around for the stranger that played god in this boys life today.

"Huh, pathetic," Inuyasha snorted standing over the young boy, "Don't tell anyone about this! I don't want rumors going around that I'm being nice."


End file.
